finaldestinationfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination: Restart 3
Death is even closer than you think... Plot Summary 5 Years after Final Destination: Restart, and 4 Years after Final Destination: Restart 2, some graduating high school students take a trip to the old McKinley amusement park to ride a coaster called Skull Mountain, a ride that replaced Devil's Flight when it derailed ten years ago. Well, after a boy named Joe Sherring had a premonition that Skull Mountain will derail and kill everyone, he manages to escape along with 9 others, but he is unable to save his girlfriend Sylvia. Now Death is back to kill more people, and Joe must stop it before he dies too. Cast Joe Sherring - Jared Padalecki Trudie Hart - Shenae Grimes Raphael Sherring - Kyle Gallner Daniel Abraham - Paul Wesley Frank Risen - Shia LaBeouf Penelope Johnson - Emma Stone Chloe Bell - Rebecca Black Damien Rose - Taylor Lautner Elizabeth Holland and Cynthia Sanders - Teresa Palmer and Lucy Hale Sylvia Simpson - Miranda Cosgrove Richard Manning - Nicholas Hoult Parallels Joe Sherring is the parallel of Wendy Christensen. Trudie Hart is the parallel of Kevin Fischer. Raphael Sherring is the parallel of Julie Christensen. Daniel Abraham is the parallel of Perry Malionskwi. Frank Risen is the parallel of Frankie Cheeks. Penelope Johnson is the parallel of Lewis Romero. Chloe Bell is the parallel of Ian McKinley. Damien Rose is the parallel of Erin Ulmer. Elizabeth Holland and Cynthia Sanders are the parallels of Ashlyn and Ashley. Sylvia Simpson is the parallel of Jason Wise. Richard Manning is the parallel of Carrie Dreyer. Deaths Sylvia Simpson and Richard Manning - When Skull Mountain comes to a steep drop, Sylvia and Richard fall overboard the coaster cars and fall to their deaths. Elizabeth Holland and Cynthia Sanders - They skip the memorial of the Skull Mountain casualties and decide to go to cheerleader practice at the high school gym. Afterwards, they go into the gym showers and take showers, while a heat vent blows heat that pushes a backpack over a locker. It falls on the bench and breaks the bench because it is an old bench, and a piece of wood bounces from the wall through Elizabeth and Cynthia's shower door handles, locking them in. The water tempature then begins to rapidly increase, becoming dangerous for their bodies. They eventually burn to death when the water stops at 200 degrees fahrenheit. Frank Risen - While Joe and Trudie try to warn Frank that he is next while he is at a restaurant, a car collides with the restaurant and causes the engine fan to fly out and cut Frank in half. Penelope Johnson - At the gymnasium, Penelope lies on a table lifting weights, a chain reaction causes a sword to fly at a shelf right above Penelope. The sword cuts the support brackets and causes the shelf to break, and the weights slide off the shelf and crush Penelope's head. Chloe Bell (INTERVENE) - Joe sees falling tools on the shelf right above Chloe's head, and he pushes her out of the way right before they can hit her after they fall off. Damien Rose - After Joe saves Chloe from being stabbed by falling tools, the tools then puncture a helium tank and blows air into Damien's face. He stumbles back into a shelf and makes a box of nails spill over the top of the shelf. This causes nails to fall into Damien's face and chest area, impaling him. Raphael Sherring (INTERVENE) - When Raphael and Daniel are at the fair, a horse runs past the duo and causes a flagpole to fall over. The flagpole is being held up by a rope so when it fell, it wrapped around the horse's foot. The other end of the flag wrapped around Raphael's leg and dragged him across the fair. When the horse was jumping over a chain fence, Raphael was about to smash into the fence when Joe, Trudie, and Chloe arrived and cut the rope freeing Raphael. Daniel Abraham - Just moments after Raphael's near death, Joe asks Raphael who was sitting next to him on the coaster. Just then, the flagpole from earlier hits the support of the chain fence and causes it to fall over, one of the metal bars impaling Daniel through his back in front of everyone. Chloe Bell - Joe saves Trudie's life when she falls into a row full of lit firecrackers. The firecrackers then manage to fly into a huge sign and explode. The sign falls on Chloe who was taunting Joe that the deaths were all his fault, and the sign decapitates her when she looks up. Raphael Sherring - On a subway train, a giant hole opens in the wall and Raphael is sucked out of it and under the wheels, crushing and splattering his body killing him. Trudie Hart - Right after Raphael's death, the train shakes and Trudie falls out the same hole that Raphael fell out, and her head is crushed between the train walls and the tunnel walls. Joe Sherring - He falls on the tracks and snaps his arms when the train flies over the tracks, and a part of the train explodes that sends a train cart splattering and crushing Joe's body parts. Sequels Two more sequels came out, The Final Destination: Restart and Final Destination: Restart 5 .